


A bit of Scotch and Ginger

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumbler askCould you maybe make my week brighter by writing a Merlin x Ginger fic? It can be Angst, Fluff, or Smut. Idc.





	A bit of Scotch and Ginger

Ginger was used to helping tequila on missions. Merlin, not so much. The one thing the young man needed help with was a bit of manners. He was on a mission and needed to seduce a target. But things weren’t going so well.  
“You seem like a wild flower. Well baby, I’m as wild as they get.” Tequila says his attempts at a pickup line.  
“What kind of line was that? What is he talking to a sheep?” Merlin said with a chuckle.  
“That’s just how he flirts.” Ginger said, looking over at Merlin then back at the screen  
“You’d think with all he training he’d be a bit better.” Merlin said.  
“What do you mean. Give me an example.” Ginger said with a smile.  
“Well, like um… Here! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And my dear, I think I’ve found the most beautiful rose.” Merlin said with a slight smile.  
Ginger felt her face heat up. She smiled and laughed nervously.  
“You know I have more like that.” Merlin said with a smirk.  
“Oh?” Ginger smiles shyly back.  
Suddenly, Tequila cuts in over the coms. “Hey Ginger, I kinda… struck out.”  
“How did you strike out?” Ginger replied in an exasperated tone, looking up at the monitor and trying to cool her cheeks.  
“She didnt like what i was puttin down so she kinda just, walked away. But I did place the clothing tracker on her.” Tequila pipes up.  
“Well maybe you should get new pickup lines tequila. I think Merlin could give you a few pointers.”  
“From that ole fuddyduddy? No thanks.”  
“He is not a fuddyduddy Tequila. He is a gentleman. Unlike you. Get back to base!”  
There was a beat of silence as Ginger turns off her side of the coms.  
“Thank you fer that.” Merlin said, his voice huskier that usual.  
“For what?” Ginger asks as she turns towards him.  
“Fer defending me like that. I would have just brushed it off. But you… You taught him a lesson.” Merlin said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. He let his lip brush her knuckles before he let go, keeping eye contact the entire time. “Thank you.” He said, just barely above a whisper.  
“Like I said. A gentleman.” Ginger said breathlessly, turning bright red


End file.
